yugiohfandomcom_vi-20200215-history
Metallizing Parasite - Lunatite
－ルナタイト | romaji_name = Metaru-ka Kiseiseibutsu - Runataito | trans_name = | image = MetallizingParasiteLunatite-DR1-EN-C-UE.png | it_name = Parassita Metallico-Lunatite | attribute = Water | type = Aqua | type2 = Union | atk = 1000 | def = 500 | level = 7 | effect = Ignition, Continuous, Continuous | vilore = Một lần mỗi Lượt, trong suốt Giai đoạn Chính của bạn, nếu bạn Điều khiển Quái thú này trên Sân, bạn có thể Trang bị nó vào một quái thú Mặt-ngửa ở kế bạn trên Sân như một lá Bài Trang bị, hoặc Tháo trang bị Quái thú Union và Triệu hồi Đặc biệt lá bài này trong Tư thế Tấn công Mặt-ngửa. khi một quái thú được trang bị bằng Hiệu ứng của lá bài này, quái thú đó sẽ không bị ảnh hưởng bởi những hiệu ứng của Bài Phép được Điều khiển bởi đối thủ của bạn. (1 quái thú chỉ có thể được trang bị 1 Quái thú Union 1 lần. Nếu quái thú được lá bài này "trang bị" bị Tiêu diệt như một Kết quả của Trận chiến, hủy lá bài thay thế này.) | lore = Once per turn, during your Main Phase, if you control this monster on the field, you can equip it to a face-up monster on your side of the field as an Equip Card, OR unequip the Union equipment and Special Summon this card in face-up Attack Position. While equipped to a monster by this card's effect, that monster will be unaffected by the effects of Spell Cards controlled by your opponent. (1 monster can only be equipped with 1 Union Monster at a time. If the monster that this card is equipped to is destroyed as a result of battle, destroy this card instead.) | fr_lore = Une fois par tour, durant votre Main Phase, si vous contrôlez ce monstre sur le Terrain, vous pouvez l'équiper à un monstre face recto sur votre Terrain comme une Carte Magie d'Équipement, OU libérer cet équipement Union et faire l'invocation Spéciale de cette carte en Position d'Attaque face recto. Lorsque cette carte est équipée par l'effet de cette carte, ce monstre n'est plus affecté par les effets des Cartes Magie contrôlées par votre adversaire. (1 monstre ne peut être équipé que par 1 Monstre Union. Si le monstre équipé avec cette carte est détruit à l'issue d'un combat, détruisez cette carte à la place.) | pt_lore = Uma vez por turno, você pode equipar esta carta em um monstro virado para cima que você controla OU desequipá-lo e Special Summon esta carta para o seu lado do campo virada para cima na Posição de Ataque. O monstro equipado não é afetado por Spell Cards controlados pelo seu oponente. (Somente 1 monstro pode ser equipado com um monstro Union por vez. Se o monstro equipado seria destruído em batalha, destrua esta carta em vez disso) | wc6lore = Once per turn, during your Main Phase, if you control this monster on the field, you can equip it to a face-up monster on your side of the field as an Equip Spell Card, OR unequip the Union equipment and Special Summon this card in face-up Attack Position. While equipped to a monster by this card's effect, that monster will be unaffected by the effects of Spell Cards controlled by your opponent. (1 monster can only be equipped with 1 Union Monster at a time. if the monster that this card is equipped to is destroyed as a result of battle, destroy this card instead.) | en_sets = | na_sets = | fr_sets = Dark Crisis (DCR-FR074 - R) Dark Revelation Volume 1 (DR1-FR236 - C) | de_sets = Dark Crisis (DCR-DE074 - R) Dark Revelation Volume 1 (DR1-DE236 - C) | it_sets = Dark Crisis (DCR-IT074 - R) Dark Revelation Volume 1 (DR1-IT236 - C) | pt_sets = Dark Revelation Volume 1 (DR1-PT236 - C) | sp_sets = Dark Revelation Volume 1 (DR1-SP236 - C) | jp_sets = Expert Edition Volume.1 (EE1-JP236 - C) Threat of the Dark Demon World (305-021 - R) | ae_sets = Dark Crisis (DCR-AE074 - R) | kr_sets = Dark Crisis (DCR-KR074 - R) Expert Edition Volume.1 (HGP1-KR236 - C) | wc6_sets = Dark Crisis (Common) Special Monsters A (Common) Special Summon Collection B (Common) All at Random (Common) | tf04_sets = Monsters 101 (Rare) | wc6dp = 2600 | anime_gx = 051, 065 | number = 07369217 | summon1 = Special Summons itself from your Spell & Trap Card Zone | mst1 = Treated as Equip Card | mst2 = Redirects destruction | mst3 = Unaffected by Spell Cards | database_id = 5779 }}